


chuckle

by wixcraft (emeraldsustrai)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, He pretty much loves everything about him, Jesse loves Hanzo's laugh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsustrai/pseuds/wixcraft
Summary: Jesse loves Hanzo's laugh.





	

It was gorgeous.

Granted, everything about Hanzo Shimada was gorgeous but his laugh was something else. It had Jesse hot under the collar just thinking about it.

It was less a laugh and more of a chuckle. A laugh was raucous and free whereas the sound that came from Hanzo’s heavenly mouth was controlled and soft.

Hanzo had never openly laughed in front of him, but damn it if Jesse didn't try at every opportunity to make him do so. He would tear down the heavens and raid hell just to make the archer _smile_ , he doesn’t want to think about how far he’d be willing to go to make him laugh.

-

They had been on an week long mission to Dorado to investigate suspicious Talon activity in the area when he first heard the most beautiful sound to grace his ears.

They were drinking, unwinding after a drawn out fight with Talon forces that left them high on adrenaline and the giddiness that came with doing something _good_. Fighting the good fight. Saving the people of Dorado from Talon’s seemingly never ending and evil clutches.

He doesn’t remember what he said ( _he wishes he could so he could say it a thousand times and hear Hanzo sing a song of joy just for his ears_ ) but it was either funny, self-deprecating or stupid. He was hoping it was funny. It was probably stupid. Drinking always made him stupid.

He almost misses it it's so soft but when he does, it’s almost like the world stops and all he can hear is Hanzo’s breathy chuckle.

It makes him blush. He wants to turn away from Hanzo’s ( _pretty, gorgeous, beautiful_ ) face but he can’t. He’s caught and he never wants to be free again if it means he gets to hear Hanzo like this for the rest if his life.

He doesn't realise he’s looking directly at Hanzo’s mouth, at his lips, until he sees them open in a small gasp. Trailing his eyes up Hanzo’s face, he notices the small blush on sharp cheekbones before finally meeting his eyes. His eyes. Oh god, his eyes. He wants to wake up to those ( _soft, sweet, caring_ ) eyes every morning and fall asleep staring into them every night. He wants-

Oh

_Oh_

He’s in love with him. He’s in love with Hanzo.

The revelation doesn’t bother him as much as he thinks it might. He thinks he’s always known. Always had an inkling that the feelings he felt for Hanzo were maybe more than a small crush.

He wants to learn forward and kiss him but he stops himself. This isn't the time or the place for that. Hanzo deserves the best and he damn well plans on giving him everything he has.

Hanzo looks _disappointed_ when he turns away before turning back to his own drink and taking a sip. A small smile tugs at his lips as he takes a sip of his own and thinks about how he plans on asking the other man out.

On a date.

Maybe they can go and get coffee. He wonders if Hanzo likes chai lattes.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in years so sorry if this is bad! I do want to write more and contribute more to McHanzo because I love it so much but I need to get back into writing again :p
> 
> If you want to you can follow me on twitter @wixcraft


End file.
